


alive again

by auroracalisto



Series: quote drabbles [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Esme left Carlisle, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance?, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: "what a plot twist you were." [unknown]
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader, Past Esme Cullen/Carlisle Cullen
Series: quote drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	alive again

**Author's Note:**

> huh when i started i really was only gonna write like three sentences. this is clearly not three sentences.

Carlise had promised himself he would never fall in love with a human. 

But as he watched as you stood across from him, laughing with his adopted children, he couldn't help but feel his dead heart swell. As morbid as that sounds. 

He was falling in love with you. You... made him feel alive. 

He hadn't felt that way since Esme left. He understood—Esme fell out of love. So while a part of him wondered if you would someday fall out of love with him, the other part knew that he would never know until that day came. And if it came, he would let you leave. But until then, he would cherish moments like these; the moments where Rosalie and Alice cooked with you, Bella talked about her father with you, as you often worked around the said man, and the boys sat by and joined in the conversation every now and then. 

Carlise came over to your side and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek, a smile evident on his lips. "Come with me," he took your hand. 

"Where are we going?" you giggled softly and nodded, lacing your fingers with his. 

He glanced towards his children and led you outside into the vast forest that they lived around. You knew their past. You knew about their present. 

Carlise gave you a soft smile and he pressed his lips to yours. You blushed, smiling up at him. 

"Carlisle?"

He pulled out a ring from his back pocket and revealed it to you. It was gorgeous, and your favorite type of ring—everything about it screamed you. 

"Marry me. I... I want you to stay with me. To stay with us."

You giggled. "I would stay anyway," you leaned up to kiss his cheek, taking ahold of his hand which held the ring. He smiled, tilting his head. "That's a yes, Carlisle," you laughed and watched as he put the ring on your finger. 


End file.
